Making out in the Morning
by Koizumi Mizuki
Summary: One of the few things Akihiko loves about waking up in the morning is pouncing on his younger lover. One-shot.


**This story has no actual plot. It's written from Akihiko's POV, which is fun since he's such a pervert :P**

* * *

**Making out in the Morning**

_To clear things up, I would like to point out that none of this is ever my fault. It's Misaki's, for being so foolish to wake me up so early in the morning, greeting me with that adorable face. Despite the frown decorating his features, I can always discover a tiny curve in his lips that indicates a smile. The sight is sweeter than honey, the taste of that mouth even sweeter._

_As I grasp his arms and pull him into the bed, he yelps as though it's the very first time I'm doing this to him. After all those years, you'd think he would have learned. In the back of my mind, a tiny voice speaks to me, telling me that Misaki is doing it on purpose to make me do these things to him._

_The thought spurs me on. Who am I to decline such a tempting offer?_

_My lips leave a trail down his soft neck, his soft moans arousing me, encouraging me to continue. The sounds Misaki makes are like a reward to me; they're just so sweet and longing. It makes me want to touch him all the more, even if that lovely mouth tells me to stop. I chuckle at the thought and bring my lips to Misaki's._

_In his innocence, my dear lover has no idea what he does to me._

_The kiss connects our lips and I moan quietly at the softness welcoming me. Misaki's lips are as soft as flower petals and moist as I run my tongue over them. He opens his mouth for me, slowly and reluctantly, but still voluntarily. Happiness wells up inside of me as his actions prove that he is becoming more accepting and willing regarding our relationship. Finally, after the years we've spent making out and making love, he has stopped fighting me._

"Mmnn…"

_I smile into the kiss as that cute moan is trapped in my mouth, getting lost into oblivion while my tongue dances around in my lover's mouth. Every inch of that hot cavern has been thoroughly explored by me, no longer holding any secrets. I know all of the sensitive spots in Misaki's mouth by heart…and the ones on the rest of his body, too._

_Speaking of his body, I suppose it's time to play with him a bit more._

_A barely audible whine comes from the brunet on top of me as I break the kiss, causing me to chuckle and stroke his cheek. His cheeks are painted pink, probably from both embarrassment and arousal. Orbs of mossy green gaze at me, the look in them urging me to continue. If I've learned anything from my relationship with Misaki, it's that the eyes expose all of your secrets. No matter how much you try to hide something, a tiny glint of the truth will always be reflected in them._

_Misaki has taught me all kinds of things, although I'm sure he is not aware of that. For one, he has taught me that love has no boundaries and no rules. When we first met, I never would have believed that the two of us would actually grow to like each other, let alone fall in love._

_He also taught me that there's more than meets the eye. His small, delicate and even fragile appearance completely masks his perseverance and strong personality. Misaki may not possess a lot of physical strength, but emotionally he is one of the strongest people I've ever met. Perhaps the reason why I love him so much is because I admire him in so many ways._

"Usagi-san?"

_As the nickname reaches my ears, I realize that I haven't been paying attention to Misaki, who is obviously waiting for me to touch him more. I grant his wish and let my hands slip inside his shirt, touching the skin underneath the irritating fabric._

_Clothing has always been one of my greatest enemies. They are useless, only covering up parts of Misaki that I've already seen dozens of times. Actually, it doesn't really matter; he will be out of those clothes soon enough._

_I move my hands up to pull the annoying shirt over Misaki's head and it comes off with ease. Misaki cocks his head to the side, obviously trying to avoid eye contact, but I won't have that. Cupping his face with one hand, I force him to look at me before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He kisses back carefully, whimpering as my lips move away again._

_This kid really has to stop seducing me unintentionally or he will drive me insane._

_Under my palms, I can feel Misaki's body shiver. I'm not sure if it's because of the cold or my touches, so I pull up the sheets and bring his body closer to mine. He nuzzles my chest and I let a chuckle escape me. For a grown man, Misaki is still hopelessly adorable. How can he blame me for calling him a kid if he acts like this?_

_As he shifts, Misaki brushes against my not-so-little friend, waking him up instantly. A smirk tugs at my lips and I begin to rub against Misaki, deliberately thrusting my hips so that he can feel how hard I am getting._

"Usagi-san!"_ he yells at me, the voice in which he speaks amusing me._

"You've brought this upon yourself,"_ I reply with a purr, circling my fingers over his already hard nipples. My smirk widens when I hear my Misaki moan in defeat and then I pounce, getting rid of the clothes we are wearing and crawling on top of him._

_At least there's something fun about waking up._

* * *

**I hope you liked this story. Thank you for reading!**

******･ﾟ: *･ﾟ* \(ʘ‿ʘ)/ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ**


End file.
